The present invention relates to disposable garments of pants type and more particularly to such garments such as baby training pants having respective leg-openings provided with double elastically stretchable seal structures, respectively.
The disposable baby training pants are well known, in which the waist-opening and the pair of leg-openings are provided with the elastic members. However, young children wearing such training pants are generally active in their walking and movements, so excretion leak often occurs around the leg-openings.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide disposable garments of pants type further including cuff members containing therein elastic members inwardly spaced from the outer edges of the respective leg-openings so that the above-mentioned problem is eliminated.